<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wherever you are is the place i belong by ohkeiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799559">wherever you are is the place i belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji'>ohkeiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, it's what they deserve, its like 2 percent hurt 98 percent comfort, like... grossly sappy and tender, post kwamis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t ask if she’s woken him up. It’s not like she’s particularly loud, and she’s grown out of her clumsiness (at least, the Adrien-induced clumsiness that wreaked havoc on her teen years).<br/>“You weren’t in bed.” Adrien offers as an explanation. He slips an arm around her shoulders to pull her in close.<br/>She knows. Of course she knows. Still, she leans her head against his shoulder and replies, “I couldn’t sleep."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wherever you are is the place i belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from ready to run by 1d<br/>sorry if there are any errors i wrote this an hour ago :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien wakes up in the middle of the night, and Marinette isn’t there. It’s the first thing he notices, even with his sleep-muddled brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a moment to blink up at the ceiling, the room entirely dark. He’s still not quite used to not having night vision. That’s okay, though, he thinks as he sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. The light coming in through the crack under their bedroom door is enough for him not to trip as he fully gets out of bed and approaches the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens it, Marinette is nowhere to be seen. But the light was left on in the kitchen, and the tin with the teabags is open on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet are quiet against the hardwood floor as he passes the kitchen and peers into the living room. The lights are off, but the glass doors that lead to the balcony are cracked open, and the city lights flood into the room and bounce off their glass table. He crosses the room, worn carpet soft beneath his bare feet, and opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette has already turned towards him the moment he steps out onto the balcony. She’s wearing one of his shirts that’s a bit too big and cradles a mug in her hands. She looks tired, bags under her eyes prominent because of her pale skin, but the hair that’s come loose from her bun frames her face and her eyes are awake, intelligent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t ask if she’s woken him up. It’s not like she’s particularly loud, and she’s grown out of her clumsiness (at least, the Adrien-induced clumsiness that wreaked havoc on her teen years). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t in bed.” Adrien offers as an explanation. He moves to stand next to her and slips an arm around her shoulders to pull her in close, since he can’t take her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows. Of course she knows. Still, she leans her head against his shoulder and replies, “I couldn’t sleep. I thought I’d work on that dress, the one with the weird neckline, but… I don’t know. I’m not really feeling it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In lieu of saying anything, Adrien hums and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. It’s a little awkward with her bun, but he manages. She sighs and pulls away for a moment to put her mug down on the little table they have, then turns to face Adrien and pull him in closer than before. She buries her face into the crook where his neck meets his shoulder, and he just smooths a hand down her back, feeling each dip of her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can almost taste her sadness as he looks out on the city streets. They used to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. Chat Noir and Ladybug protected Paris, and in return the city became theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t need the city, not anymore. He doesn’t need Chat Noir. He doesn’t need to be a hero and own the city; he just needs Marinette, and their little apartment in this city they’ve always called home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relates to her sadness. It aches distantly in his chest from time to time, like a pulled muscle that never really healed right. It acts up like an old injury, too, sometimes easy and sometimes impossible to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighs heavily against him, like she’s holding the entire world on her shoulders, and he pulls her even closer, ducking his head down and closing his eyes. All he can feel is Marinette, one hand firm against his side, the other curled in his shirt, her breath fanning onto his shoulder, her hair brushing his jaw. Oh, he loves her. It curls tight in his chest, leaches into his limbs and down to the tips of his fingers like pins and needles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes, and his chest loosens, and Marinette pulls away to look up at him. They stare for a moment, then Marinette leans up and kisses him, infinitely soft. He wants to stay in this moment forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Marinette pulls away. It’s okay, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go back to bed?” He asks. He forgets his voice can be so gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She nods and takes his hand in her own. “I’ll grab the mug in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien just bobs his head in response and leads her inside, waits for her to lock the door, waits again for her to flick off the lights in the kitchen. They make it back to the bedroom and crawl into their bed from the same side so they don’t have to stop holding hands. Marinette usually isn’t one for cuddling, but tonight she huddles in close, facing Adrien’s chest and ducking her head in under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She whispers to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” He answers. It goes without saying, but he likes saying it anyway. She likes hearing it, too, judging from the little laugh that’s muffled by his shirt in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien wishes he could kiss her again, but he’s already being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of Marinette’s back under his hands. Besides, he can wait until morning. It’s okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i binged this show in like 3-5 days a while ago and just wanted to write something that would make me happy! and it did!<br/>kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!<br/>feel free to hmu on <a href="https://ohkeiji.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and scream about these two saps with me ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>